english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Melodee M. Spevack
Melodee M. Spevack (born October 13, 1953) is an American voice actress and vice president of the Nevada-based Voxworks corporation. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2012-2014) - Customer (ep1), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Mandragora Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Kamui *Argento Soma (2003) - Lana Inness *Avenger (2005) - Cecil *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006-2007) - Torpedo Girl *Boys Be... (2006) - Seiko Kurumizawa (ep2) *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Child A, Chairman, Old Woman (ep1) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - V.T. (ep7), Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Blossomon (ep16), Yoshi's Mother (ep17) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Birdramon *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Derrida, Narrator (ep15), Outsider C *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Artie, Eldora *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2006) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Gloria *Gun X Sword (2006) - Desk Nurse (ep4) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Owner (ep6) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Bell *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2005) - Bujiko Mine (ep23), Camilla (ep34), Lavina (ep62), Nurse (ep34), Paradise Girl (ep22) *Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2005) - Willow, Woman in Candy Shop (ep9), Yasuko (ep5) *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Fire Angel, Winged Warrior *Monster (2009-2010) - Elna Tiess, Mrs. Liebert, Mrs. Lintner (ep27), Nurse (ep2), Old Woman (ep41), Old Woman (ep51), Patient (ep8), Survivor (ep39), Woman (ep5) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Mariel, Tsukimura *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Misae Ikari *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Merciful Goddess *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002) - Rusephine (ep18) *Stellvia (2005) - Earth Gov. Prime Minister, Minister of Defense (ep14) *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Mikami Kuramitsu *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Gyokuyou, Ribi, Yo-Ou Jokaku *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Presiding Judge (ep11) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Cannon (ep17) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Old Woman (ep13) 'Movies' *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Mission Control 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - BFNN Reporter *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Birdramon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Birdramon *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Mai *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Julia *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Kiseno Urano *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Mrs. Elm 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Hamuko (ep1) *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Fushigi Yûgi (2001) - Woman (ep4) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Bell *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Roselucia Deikun (ep1) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Miren *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Noo (ep1) *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2006) - D8 (ep6), Mikami (ep7) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Trek: Henglaar, M.D. (2009-2013) - Captain Dana Russell 'Audiobooks' *Sunglasses After Dark (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *ClayFighter (1993) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Akulatraxas, Deelin, Delilah, Elk Tribe Shaman, Hill Giant Prisoner, Ophala, Vanda, Yeanasha, Zamithra *ParaWorld (2006) - Tarna (Amazon Queen) *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Village Chief *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Brittany Marata, Computer *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Admiral Cain, Debug, Fase, Ops *Stonekeep (1995) - Ice Queen, Scourge, Whispering Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) - Annhylde the Caller 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Yulffe *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Birdramon, Biyomon, Garudamon *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Diaochan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Diaochan *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Flora *Galerians (2000) - Brainscan Unit *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Maia, Uhra Council Member *Normality (1996) - Additional Voices *Phantom Brave (2004) - Field Nurse *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Maid, Schiele, Schirach *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Kokuryu, Mother Carolyn *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Empress Alexandra *Shenmue III (2019) - Ma Jialing *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Tribvana Guard *The Space Adventure (1995) - Destroyer *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Reinhilde *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Lady Cleo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors